When a cable is electrically connected to a PCB, the connection is not made directly, but rather via an electrical connector. Conventionally, these electrical connector include a connector body having wire receiving ports in which wires of the cable are received. In each wire receiving port, a wire is fixedly interposed between the connector body and an elastic member connected to a connector lead.
Conventionally, when an external force or tension is applied to the cable, the wires of the cable fixedly interposed in the wire receiving ports of the connector may become separated from the connector. As a consequence, the electrical contact of the cable to the PCB via the electrical connector may become unreliable.